Maude Eccles
American |affiliations = Trevor Philips ''GTA Online'' Protagonist |businesses = Bounty Hunter |voice = Jodie Lynne McClintock |vehicles = Random Cars |bleeter= @MaudeEccles }} Maude Eccles'Last name taken from a Bleeter bleet. is a character from the ''Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a Stranger/Freak in Grand Theft Auto V and an unseen character in Grand Theft Auto Online. She lives in a trailer at the end of an unnamed dirt road east of Sandy Shores. Events of GTA V She gives out four bounties for Trevor Philips to track down and bring back to her. The bounties are for Ralph Ostrowski, Larry Tupper, Glenn Scoville and Curtis Weaver. Trevor can choose to kill the targets or capture them alive, to which Maude will pay Trevor $5,000 for killing one and $10,000 for capturing one alive. After completing all the bounties, she tells Trevor about her dream of having a garden with a white picket fence, a husband, and dog named Skip and adds that she is retiring. Events of GTA Online She appears by text message and email in GTA Online as part of a continuation of the After Hours update and will give the player bounty hunting missions, unlocking exclusive content for Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Bail Bond missions (Boss) ''Grand Theft Auto Online''''' * Bounty Target missions (Boss/Unseen) Gallery Gta5-artwork-41-hd.jpg|Artwork of Maude. Maude.jpg|Maude in GTA V Trivia *She first appears in the gameplay trailer of GTA V. *If the player happen to kill the last of the four bounties, she'll tell her retirement decision to Trevor via e-mail. After that, she'll no longer contact the player. *She wears the same calculator watch as Trevor. *Her phone number is 328-555-0185. *Maude's company is listed on Trevor's bank statements as Canine Renditions, a reference to Dog the Bounty Hunter. *Melvin mentions that he once tried to ask out Maude but was rejected. *If the player spares Larry Tupper during his Bail Bond mission, he'll briefly mention on the way to her house that Maude smells like "spoiled chicken feed". *She has a Bleeter account and mentions the wipe-out of O'Neil brothers and that she has contracts on half of them, but never can recognize one from another in a Bleet posted after the events of Predator. *Maude wears a grey Bishop's tank top, that has exactly the same shape as the "Bishop's" used in the logo of Bishop's Chicken, indicating that she likes this restaurant. *If Trevor stays with Maude after delivering the final criminal in person, she will eventually tell Trevor not to worry because she will see him again, in a serious tone. This was probably an allusion to his criminal behavior and her expectation that he would eventually be on her list. *Upon close inspection of the criminal profile image sent in Maude's texts, the "reward for capture" is $15,000, but Trevor is only paid a maximum of $10,000. The remaining $5,000 is most likely Maude's cut of the reward. References Navigation }} hu:Maude pl:Maude Eccles de:Maude Eccles es:Maude Eccles Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Random characters